In the related arts, technologies related to aroma provision devices configured to provide aroma have been proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes a technology of supplying air into a container device containing a perfume retainer body, outputting evaporated perfume by using an air flow, and providing aroma (see Patent Literature 1, for example).